Malchiae
=Please Note...= This Character has been determined as a likely candidate for Reroll as a Death Knight by it's creator with the Wrath of the Lich King Expansion, at which time much of this will be updated to reflect the character's new identity. Until such time as this is made so, much if not nearly all of this page's content may be considered inaccurate...--SkunkWerks 20:18, 13 October 2008 (UTC) =Essentials= *'Full Name:' Malchiae von Ondine *'Aliases:' The Winterbourne, Mal (nickname) *'Title:' *'Allegiances:' Uncertain. *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Class:' Death Knight *'Professions:' Inscription, Herbalism =Appearance= *'Gender:' Male *'Apparent Age:' Mid-20's perhaps. *'Height:' 6'11" *'Weight:' 258lbs. *'Eye Color:' Turquoise (nearly sea-green past the icy glow they emit) *'Hair Color:' Silver =Biographical= *'Age:' *'Home:' *'Place of Birth:' Quel'Thalas. *'Parents:' *'Siblings:' *'Other Relations:' *'Language(s):' Thalassian, Common, Orcish (which he picked up in his time as a servant of the Lich King) *'Associates:' Hellyna Suncrest *'Alignment:' N/A =In-Depth= Appearance Malchiae is tall even for a Blood Elf, measuring up nearly to some of his Kal'dorei kin. He is robust in figure, and might seem quite healthy- were it not for his pallor and the hollows in his eyes and cheeks. Despite his somewhat sickly countenance, his form is not soft in any place- seeming almost as if he were carved from stone. Adding to this appearance of immovability his an air of persistent stoicism which is always present in his poise and features. He is rarely ever seen to express an emotion, even in moments that would reduce most to tears or fits of uncontrollable laughter. Those in his presence find him to be cold, both figuratively and literally. With each breath he exhales, a room may seem to get colder, and even his very skin is frigid to the touch. His eyes, which are a steady turquoise burn with a soft blue radiance common to many of his Death Knight comrades. Countering his very utilitarian modes of dress is a mane of bluish-white hair which he seems content to push out of the way- though he's never seen fit to cut it. He sports a small, dual-goatee on his chin. When prepared for violence, Malchiae dons a set of dark plate armor also common to many of his comrades, and carries a runeblade that might also double as a spear. In lighter times, Malchiae still seems to favor utilitarian dark-hued clothing, though in some private moments, he may don a light robe, decorated in leaves and earthen tones. Personality It would be an understatement co call Malchiae 'cold-blooded'. It would also probably be inaccurate. While the accusation is often bandied about in regards to those who either hate or rampantly disregard the lives of others, it's more true of Malchiae to suggest that his standoffish demeanor is the result of a near-complete absence of emotion in him, rather than any hatred for life or rampant disregard for it. And while this lack of emotion-driven, irrational behavior often makes him a superbly calculating individual- eminently capable of problem solving in many capacities well-beyond that of many, it makes most people somewhat uncomfortable in his presence. Malchiae instead sees most things as practical or pragmatic needs. An excellent example would be his regard for the philosophy of Kel'Thuzad and the Lich King- having recently re-acquired his capacity for truly independent thought. While the lofty goals stated in even some of the most sincere Thuzadin dogma suggest that living society is cruel in direct contradiction of it's supposed warmth and amicability, and that the only answer is completely renouncing warmth and emotion, Malchiae doesn't see either Arthas or Kel'thuzad as paragons of this notion of total renouncement of emotion. In fact, they themselves are quite emotional and driven by feeling- even if it mostly is vengeance and rage. As Malchiae doesn't see the functional difference between a society driven by the respective emotions of it's members, and a society bound by the emotions of a single individual, he sees the overall philosophy as a sham, and possibly a less honest sham than the one Thuzadin text would have you believe has been going on for time immemorial. History ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Associates Friends/Acquaintances ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Enemies/Rivals ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) =Tales= Herein may be found a list of stories concerning Malchiae: *'Misericordiam' =Supplemental/OOC= A space for related, but arguably out-of-character information regarding Malchiae. Name Malchiae MAL-kee-ay A play on the Hebraic "Melchiah". Conception ((UNDER CONSTRUCTION)) Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Malchiae Category:SkunkWerks